Kyuden Hida
Kyuden Hida (CB17) was built by Osano-Wo from the stone of a single mountain, carving it with thunder alone, One Man's Courage within the Kyoukan province. Secrets of the Crab, p. 96 Appearance Kyuden Hida was located atop a high stone escarpment, and the castle’s masonry blended seamlessly with the rugged landscape, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 336 with walls hewn from pure granite reaching into the living rock of the land beneath. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 241 There was nothing subtle about Kyuden Hida, no gardens surrounded the walls, no paintings adorned its state rooms. It was the mightiest fortress in Rokugan, made seemingly of the mountains themselves. In more than a thousand years, no Rokugani had ever dared to assault Kyuden Hida, and when fortress was in view of the Battle of the Cresting Wave and the War Against Shadow, not so much as a single arrow hit its walls. It overlooked the cliffs of Earthquake Fish Bay and was the headquarters of the Crab army. Way of the Crab, p. 92 It was the headquarter of the Third Crab Army, and it was garrisoned by the Second and Third Legions. Masters of War, pp. 36-37 The Power of the Crab The gates were constructed of thick steel, requiring ten men to open. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 242 The skulls of The Maw and Tsuburu no Oni hung above the ramparts, a testament to the strength of the Crab. Having been purified by Kuni shugenja, the skulls protected the mortal realm, as these Oni could not return to Ningen-do while they existed. The gates were often left open, a hundred Hida bushi standing guard at all times. Way of the Crab, p. 34 Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 288 In 1167 the sacrifice of Shokansuru made a crack in the stone where the skull of the Maw hung, allowing the return of the Oni Lord. Dawn of the Lotus, The Shadowlands, by Shawn Carman Hida War College The main Hida Bushi school, the Hida War College, was housed here, where the students trained in full armor, and the graduates must venture into the Shadowlands and kill one of its denizens to receive their wakizashi. The Kuni gatherings Once every year, at winter equinox, the Kuni met to discuss findings, exchange spells, recruit new shugenja and engage in scholary matters concerning the clan. At this time the Kuni Witch Hunters returned from their wanderings to select new members. Way of the Crab, p. 43 The Temple of Persistence, Sun and Thunder A new addition to the castle had been a private shrine to Osano-Wo, later expanded and rededicated to include two of the Hida family's greatest ancestors -- Kisada and Yakamo, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 16 which would be known in 12th century as the Temple of Yakamo. Only those of the central Hida line and those closest to them had been admitted, and no non-Crab had ever seen the temple. The temple's stained glass windows opened to allow the morning sun to flood the room. The glass was obtained through the Crab's Unicorn allies. The temple held an artifact from each ancestor--Yakamo's Wakizashi, Kisada's Tessen, and a shard of wood split from the gate of Shiro Shiba that was struck by lightning by Osano-Wo. This was where the Clan Champions went to to commune with their ancestors. Hida O-Ushi began the tradition of visiting it in order to seek guidance from her divine ancestors in moments of doubt, a practice that both her sons adopted after becoming champion. Only a few Crab outside the central Hida line had been admitted. Secrets of the Crab, p. 15 History Founding What would be known as Kyuden Hida was begun shortly before the War Against Fu Leng broke in the year 33. Imperial Histories, p. 15 Legends claimed the castle was built by Hida Osano-Wo himself, who dragged bedrock to the cliffs above Earthquake Fish Bay. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 16 Winter Court Kyuden Hida was selected by Hantei XXXI to host winter court, under the rule of Hida Shonojo. Bearers of Jade, p. 12 Winter Court - 1169 Winter Court in the winter 1169-1170 was held several different places throughtout the Empire because of the recent turmoil and lack of Emperor. Kyuden Hida was one of the hosts. To Defend the Empire (The Race for the Throne Book), by Rusty Priske Seized by the Destroyers In the Destroyer War the castle was attacked by the Destroyer's armies in 1171, but they were defeated. The gaijin demons bypassed it, and Kyuden Hida was isolated from the Empire. In 1172 the Destroyers returned with siege engines, threw Plague Zombies inside, and took the castle during the Fall of Kyuden Hida, The Last One, by Nancy Sauer and the taint was spread all over it. Kyuden Hida (Before the Dawn Boxtext) After it the castle was guarded by tainted creatures, as goblins and ogres. Seeds of Destruction (Imperial Herald v3 #5), by Rusty Priske Recovered In 1173 the isolated forces of Shiro Hiruma launched an offensive against the Destroyers from the rear, Rulebook story (Before the Dawn)] attacking from the ruins of Kyuden Hida. The war ended this year. Kyuden Hida (Before the Dawn flavor) Spiketipped iron nets intended to catch and deflect any projectiles launched over the walls were installed, a defensive supplement born of their experience with the Destroyers' tactics. Book of Earth, p. 41 Layout Image:Kyuden Hida 4.jpg|Kyuden Hida Location (CB17) Image:Overview KH.jpg|Kyuden Hida Overview Image:Map Guide KH.jpg|Map Guide Image:Donjon KH.jpg|Donjon Basement and Levels 1-7 Image:Sublevel_KH.jpg|Donjon Sublevel Image:Main Barracks KH.jpg|Main Barracks Image:Lower Gatehouse KH.jpg|Lower Gatehouse Image:Main Gate KH.jpg|Main Gate Image:Upper Gatehouse First Floor KH.jpg|First Floor of Upper Gatehouse Image:Upper Gatehouse Second Floor KH.jpg|Second Floor of Upper Gatehouse External Links * Kyuden Hida (A Perfect Cut) * Kyuden Hida Exp (Before the Dawn) Category:Kyoukan province Category:Articles with Pictures